The present invention relates to a method for cooking food products in an oven, wherein the cooking operations could be carried out according to respectively dry (convection, pulsed hot air), wet (direct saturated vapor) or dual (dry and wet, indirect vapor) modes.
As known, amongst the priorities of users for such an oven, being an indispensable equipment item in the layout of a modern kitchen, whatever its activity (institutional catering, commercial catering, <<grand cuisine>> catering, . . . ), that relating to the reliability is of prime importance as it involves the availability of the equipment, in the present case the oven, that is a safe and reliable operation of the latter in everyday life.
However, it is also known that any technical equipment such as an oven shows limitations and the functions of the elements it is comprised of, independently from the manufacturing quality, could be defective and result in the latter standing still and in the oven becoming unavailable or being maintained only in partial operation.
In general, the elements a dual mode cooking oven comprises are essentially the muffle, defining the cooking enclosure with an associated fan and heater (electricity or gas), inside which the food product is placed, the boiler generating the vapor directed to the muffle, the electronic board module, the control button(s) and the numeric touch keypad for entering the operation set-points (cooking modes, temperatures, times, etc.).
When one of the elements of the oven shows a defective operation, or even breaks down, it could result, on the one hand, in the cooking of the food product being suddenly interrupted and, on the other hand, should such a failure extends or lead to a failure of another element, in the oven being switched off and standing still for the time period necessary for the maintenance operations.
Most of the current ovens existing on the market are provided with known solutions being quite similar between them, comprising controlling the main elements of such a dual mode cooking oven. And, most often, such controls relate to:                the temperature of the oven, that is, that of the cooking enclosure of the muffle,        the temperature of the vapor generating boiler,        the presence of water in the boiler,        the temperature of the electronic board module, etc.        
The evolution of the instructions or parameters relating to such controls is, depending on the electronics being provided, commonly treated so as to display <<default messages>> which, as far as some of them are concerned, do not result in the relevant elements standing still (as long as, for example, the already abnormal temperature remains under a critical predetermined threshold), and, as far as others are concerned, result in the cooking mode, and thus, the oven being interrupted (for example, a lack of water in the vapor generating boiler stops the vapor mode cooking).
Consequently, it is understood that, not only the food product located in the enclosure is wasted as a result of the oven being stopped, but that the oven itself is stopped and stands still for a period necessary to carry out the maintenance and/or repair operations that are to be carried out so as to determine and deal with the present defect.